Recessional
by CaliTues
Summary: And I know I don't want this, oh, I swear I don't want this. There's a reason not to want this...But I forgot" Roxiri May or may not remain oneshot, just tell me.


**Okay, I know that this is short. I had to write SOMETHING though. So… Got this idea by a song called Recessional, hence the title, but I don't remember who sings it… It's a good song none the less… **

Roxas frowned as he exited the tram. After getting into an argument with Hanyer, he had boarded the train to the beach, even though they had agreed a long time ago, if one of them couldn't go, no one went. Hayner had gotten angry when Roxas invited Kairi to go along with them. She wasn't part of their group, and Hayner never had liked her. But Roxas had promised her they would go to the beach before the summer ended. He scoffed as his feet hit the cement stairs as he descended to the sandy beach. Kairi had even apologized to Hayner for interfering with their plans, and he had simply brushed her off.

He sighed as he sat on the last step and slowly removed his sneakers and placed them next to the stairs. He stood on the warm sand and smiled slightly as the gentle breeze blew his hair to the side.

The smile fell as he saw red hair from the corner of his eye. He turned quickly to see Kairi standing beside him with a smile.

"It's so beautiful here," She says.

Roxas stared at her for a few more seconds before nodding and turning to the ocean. "So it is."

"This moment now," She laughed softly, "Picture worthy."

He continued to stare at the water as it slowly gained an orange glow from the setting sun. "I didn't think you'd come."

She turned to look at him, her indigo eyes transfixed with his blue. No thoughts crossed his mind as they stared at each other. Her lips turned down in a frown before she broke her gaze.

"Roxas, listen I…"

He stared at his feet as he buried his toes in the sand. He tried to let what he just heard process in his mind, but he found it hard to grasp.

"When?"

"Tonight…" His head snapped up to look at her, his mouth opened, about to protest. "Don't Roxas." She smiled and tilted her head slightly, "Hayner'll be happy, won't he?"

Roxas frowned and looked down at his feet again. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth shut. He didn't care what made Hayner happy, she was his best friend. This wasn't happening, she couldn't leave…

"Why now?" He asked softly.

"I didn't want to say…" She trailed off biting her lip. "Do you…" He looked up waiting for her to finish, his eyes hazed over slightly. "Come with me to the airport." Not making it a question, she turned and headed towards the tram station.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest as she walked away and he placed a hand to his forehead. _I swear I don't want this…_He sighed and followed her up to the tram. But he had forgotten why he didn't.

The two sat in the terminal, Kairi leaning on Roxas' shoulder as she waited for the flight. She was dozing, her hair hanging in her face, her mouth askew. Roxas watched her as she slept. He was surprised she could sleep with all the blaring advertisements being broadcasted. He sighed. She was moving to her mothers in Destiny Islands, which made no sense to him since the woman had had no influence what so ever in Kairi's life.

He looked down at his friend, who mumbled something incoherent as she wrapped an arm around his waist. She buried her face into the sleeve of his shirt and sighed. He smiled softly down at her and the sharp pain in his chest returned. His eyes widened at the pain that quickly left his chest.

"Maybe it's nothing…" He mumbled softly as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He started to move to make himself comfortable but her grip around him tightened.

"Don't…" She mumbled.

_I'm afraid to move._

"Kairi," He looked up at the flights and then at his watch to see that her flight would be departing soon. He sat up in his seat and she clutched onto his clothes. "Your flig-"

She cut him off by quickly pulling his face close to hers and pressing her lips against his. She moved away and then smiled and intertwined their hands.

"I love you," Roxas stared at her. Her words where everything and nothing, he felt the same, he was sure that was what the pain in his chest was about, but she was leaving, so what was the point in telling him this now?

She watched him as he looked down. She sighed and stood, pulling her hand away. "Well anyway," She says, "I'll see you around…" She turned away and began walking to the boarding station.

Roxas watched her as she walked away, before looking down to see a star shaped charm in his hand.

**I can leave it there, or add to it. Just let me know. Please review if you like. **


End file.
